


Sanctuary

by athyra



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I won't tag everyone and all relationships in this story, Post-Canon, Rinko-centric, Timeskip, just the main ones, some spice, they're all adults here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athyra/pseuds/athyra
Summary: [Timeskip] Many years have gone by since the day Ako brought Rinko to the live house. Roselia is an irreplaceable part of her world now so are the many other friends she has made while struggling to change herself. Rinko is quite content with her life, but little does know, Ako is planning to make it even better than it already is.





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> Technically my first bandori fic but others got finished and completed before this one lmao Anyways, I adore AkoRinko dearly and my mission is to show how good they are. This story shouldn't be too long (at least by my standards).

_The last note of her keyboard reverberated in the vast venue, the sound amplified and soaring freely above the audience. She could almost see the expressions of each and every one of their spectators, sweat dripping down their skin and excitement ablaze in their eyes. The kingblades glowed brightly, almost blindingly so, as the fans raised them upwards in reverence to the song._

_The silence was evanescent, followed by deafening cheers._

_Amidst the calls and chants, she could make out the name of their band as well as the names of her bandmates. Such adoration, praising them for the fantastic performance they just put on._

_Her hand trembled slightly as it ghosted away from the keyboard and came to rest by her side. Light-headed, Rinko panted quietly and approached the front of the stage at her leader’s beckon to join the rest of Roselia under the converged spotlight._

_Yukina gave her a small and rare smile, her presence still overwhelming and captivating as always but also just as welcoming._

_Lisa winked playfully, the warmth in her gaze soothing the keyboardist’s nerves as she hastened her steps._

_Sayo’s demeanor remained almost impenetrable yet Rinko could see her expression softening at her approach._

_A gentle yet firm grip holding her hand prompted her to turn to her left, and she found herself relaxing fully. Ako grinned, so full of joy and pride as they walked towards their bandmates side by side. Rinko tenderly interlaced her fingers with Ako’s and smiled down at her dear companion_

_This was it, this was where she belonged._

_Roselia. Everyone. Ako._

_Her wonderful sanctuary._

_Her whole world._

* * *

 

====================================

* * *

 

It is within such shroud of contentedness that Shirokane Rinko wakes up. Dazed, she blinks slowly and takes in the familiar surroundings: her grand piano at the corner, the three monitors on her large desk, her favorite lacy white pillow that her head is currently nestled upon, and the sinewy arm loosely draped over her midriff feels so pleasantly warm against her skin as well as the quiet breathing near her nape-

She almost jolts up from her bed, the dream of Roselia’s concert during high school still fresh in her mind. Reality quickly sinks in and brings a small smile to her visage. Certainly, she is fond of those memories, for they invoke nostalgia and that wholesome sense of accomplishment, but what she has in the present is so much better.

People say reality could never surpass one’s dreams, but not for Rinko.

Though comfortably spooned, she forces her lethargic body to shift and turn towards the other occupant sharing her bed. The woman’s lavender hair is disheveled, evidence of their late and wild night. Smiling, Rinko gently combs away those wavy strands so she could gaze at her lover’s sleeping face.

Gone is the cool yet mischievous drummer of the popular indie band Roselia but simply Udagawa Ako, her best friend and girlfriend. She has grown a lot since the formation of the band, although she remains just a little bit shorter than Rinko, who finds this to be particularly endearing. From time to time, her childish quirks still slip through even though she always tries to maintain the mysterious and ‘final boss-like’ persona she has cultivated as Roselia’s drummer.

Ako mumbles something and her lips form a lopsided grin, clearly enjoying her dream. Rinko giggles quietly and lightly brushes her knuckles over the younger woman’s soft cheek, earning another pleased croon.

Yes, Ako is Ako no matter what. She is the same caring girl who has always supported Rinko and showered her with unconditional love. It is because of Ako that she is able to find her place in both the online and the real world.

A burst of affection fills her then, of how fortunate she is to be together with the woman she loves and loves her back. Rinko places a lingering kiss upon Ako’s brow before shifting lower so she could snuggle against the crook of Ako’s neck.  

The drummer croons again and rolls onto her back, inadvertently pulling Rinko on top of her since her arm is still wrapped around the latter’s hips. The black-haired woman sighs in contentment, debating between drifting back to sleep under such toasty warmth, or waking up Ako so that they could get ready for meeting up with their friends later.

Truthfully, she is quite exhausted from last night. Not only was their flight home delayed for an hour, it was also the start of the special campaign in NFO II. Hours blurred together as they raided dungeons after dungeons, all for the limited items that may or may not be dropped after defeating ridiculously difficult bosses. When they finally accomplished their goals, their celebratory kisses became so passionate that they ended up pulling a different sort of all-nighter.

Rinko glances at the clock by the nightstand and inwardly groans. It is already 1pm, meaning they barely had six hours of sleep… or was it five? She vaguely remembers seeing the dawning sunlight filtering through the window before she lost consciousness. She blushes at the wondrous recollection. Ako has quite the stamina and could get carried away sometimes, not that she’s complaining.

Well, good thing they had the foresight to arrange to meet with their friends at 2pm and not any earlier than that.

Though reluctant, she gingerly shakes Ako’s shoulder but stops after a few attempts. Given her past experiences, Rinko has learned that it is near impossible to wake up her sleeping girlfriend unless she… tries harder.

The pianist allows herself a small, determined smile at the challenge, having grown bolder and more comfortable over the years with the one person she has completely and willingly let down her guard around.

She begins by ghosting her lips over Ako’s jaw line and untangling her legs before straddling her lover and nipping at her earlobe. She feels Ako trembling from the leisure administrations of her teeth and tongue, and knows at once that the latter has awakened.

The younger woman’s eyes remain closed though and that is the ongoing game between them.

“Ako-chan…” Rinko whispers throatily against her ear, her hand tracing the contours of those wonderful biceps and upwards. Her fingers then dances whimsically over the tattoos, knowing their shapes by heart, as she is the one who designed the rose motifs after all.

Gigglin fondly, she slides her hand into those lavender tresses while her lips work on Ako’s neck. A strand of Rinko’s cascading hair trails over her collarbones, prompting an imperceptible shiver. Encouraged, Rinko kisses the corner of Ako’s mouth, languidly so, and with a flick of her tongue she pulls back.

Only to suddenly find her world spinning as she is pinned down by her wrists. The tight grip loosens immediately and her wrists are brought towards a grinning set of lips for smooches.

“You win again, Rinrin~” Ako chuckles huskily, the innocent joy in her voice belying the predatory gleam in those crimson eyes. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes I did, thanks to you,” Rinko peers up at her girlfriend, recalling the wonderful dream and smiles. “How about you, Ako-chan? It seems like you also had a nice dream?”

“Yup~! I’m the invincible Conqueror of the Dark Realms and you’re my beautiful queen, same as reality, ne? But!” Ako’s grin widens as she slowly licks her fang. “Even then that doesn’t excuse you from disturbing the great Demoness’ sleep…”   

Rinko swallows, knowing full well what is coming, but she feigns ignorance. Anticipation is tickling her nerves, flushing her body with heat when Ako leans down and growls against her lips.

“Hmn… are you fully prepared for the repercussions… _Rinko_?”

The pianist’s lips quirk a bit. “Are you?”

Ako’s eyes twinkle as she captures her lips in a fervent kiss. Calloused fingers knead and caress her thigh, and Rinko happily resigns to the fact that they will be late.

* * *

==================================

* * *

It is under the bright afternoon sun that Rinko walks down the memory lane, literally so in a way, towards a familiar place in the shopping district. The simple yet aesthetic banner that reads ‘Hazawa Coffee’ seems to welcome her, and she notes the ‘Closed today for Big Event!’ sign that hangs on the door. While it would make sense for the cafe to be closed due to the rather large gathering they are having, it still warms her to see the owner being so considerate.

The bell gives a familiar chime as she steps inside. Before she could even announce her presence and apologize for her late arrival, she finds herself enveloped in a big warm hug.

“Rinko-san! It’s been a while, how are you?”

She smiles amiably at Wakamiya Eve, who radiates with delight and gives her yet another hug. The pretty model’s high ponytail sways to and fro as she ushers her towards the biggest booth at the corner.

“Go sit down and I’ll grab you your drink!”

“U-Um, it’s okay, Wakamiya-san, I can-”

“Mou, you don’t work here anymore, Eve-chan, but I guess old habits die hard huh?” Uehara Himari hops from her seat to give her a hearty hug as well. “Rinko-san! Long time no see!”

The PE teacher at Haneoka is full of energy and her friendly smile makes Rinko feel welcomed as always. Her long strawberry blond hair is glossy and styled in a way that Rinko remembers Lisa showing her before. Roselia has become quite close to members of former rock band Afterglow over the years especially due to the many connections that they share, and they do keep in touch even though it is hard to meet up in person.

“Hehe, don’t worry everyone, I have your drinks ready here!”

“Ah, as expected of Tsugumi-san!” Eve scoots into the booth next to Himari while Rinko takes her seat across from them, followed by the cafe’s owner. A cup of warm milk, her favorite drink, is placed in front of her and she thanks the brunette with a small smile.

Hazawa Tsugumi lets out a quiet but twinkling laugh as Eve and Himari gush over the new beverages that were given to them. “It’s good to see you, Rinko-san. Hmm? Where’s Ako-chan?”

“Ah, Ako-chan says she needs to pick up something from Tomoe-san’s place - she will come here later with the others,” Rinko can’t help but smile upon recalling the chaste parting kiss they shared and blushes when Himari grins knowingly at her. “U-Um! W-Where is Sayo-san?”

“She’s still sleeping,” Tsugumi chuckles with nothing but fondness in her voice. “She’s quite exhausted from the flight and all…”

“Oh? Then shouldn’t you be sleeping too, Tsugu?” Himari winks, and even Eve is hiding her smile behind her hand. “Nowadays, you only ever let down your hair whenever Mrs. Hazawa is back in town~”

Squeaking, the brunette’s hand automatically flies up to cover her neck which is already obscured by her shoulder-length hair, but the sudden movement has disturbed the tresses enough to reveal noticeable hickies. Rinko is glad that she chose to wear a high-collared dress today, or else she might inadvertently reveal hers too.

“And Rinko-san is late for a reason too~ Ah, I’ve always wondered who corrupted little Ako-chan but I see it’s Sayo-san all along~”

Rinko averts her gaze, her cheeks reddening. The ring on Tsugumi’s fourth finger glints under the lighting as she resignedly removes her hand and pouts. “M-Mou, Himari-chan! S-Sayo is j-just… w-we just miss each other, that’s all…”

“Haha, sorry sorry, Tsugu, you know I’m just teasing you.” Himari reaches over to pat her friend’s shoulder. “Hmm? Something the matter, Eve-chan?”

The model has a deep look of contemplation. “I think that’s a guitarist and drummer thing, everyone. I see they all share the same code of bushido…”

“E-eh?” “Huh?” “Erm, you mean guitarists and drummers all have something in common?”

Eve nods with utmost conviction. “After all, it’s the same with Pastel*Palettes. I confirm that Maya-chan is very rigorous and from what I’ve heard from Aya-san, Hina-san never runs out of steam either!”

Tsugumi, Rinko and Himari glance at one another before simultaneously bursting into giggles, and then into full laughter at Eve’s confused yet serious expression.

This is nice, just friends chatting. Rinko finds it easy to converse with them, incredibly so, and that’s one of the many milestones she has made over the years. Looking back, she never would have imagined to become close to bubbly people like Himari and Eve yet here she is.

She has also always been fond of Afterglow long before Sayo and Tsugumi’s relationship brought the two bands closer. Ako is her first true friend, and Afterglow is her extended family. They truly care for the younger Udagawa and thus Rinko had wanted to get to know them more. Many things happened throughout high school and gave her the opportunity to bond with not only Afterglow but many more people.  

Indeed, there have been countless changes in her life and she has overcome her uncertainties by welcoming them all with a stronger sense of self. However, these changes do not mean that the past is completely discarded. Her whole world has simply expanded from the more familiar aspects in her life.

A passage of time. Growth. Adulthood that’s intertwined with her childhood. It’s incredible change that still awes her whenever she muses upon it.

By just glancing around the cafe, Rinko could list out several things that have changed as well as things that have remained the same over the years. The interior design, for one, is more or less the same since their high school days, with just one area renovated to give space to the piano that Tsugumi would play for her patrons from time to time. Dog decors are arranged around the booths and photo frames from live performances hang on the walls, speaking volumes of the stories that the cafe owner and her wife have. The ever familiar shop sign was almost revamped, for there used to be an on-going joke that the cafe should be called Hikawa Coffee. However, when the couple got married, Sayo had shocked many by firmly stating that she shall take Tsugumi’s surname.

Rinko had been one of the few unsurprised by Sayo’s decision, for the guitarist had lengthy discussions with the rest of Roselia back then. Sayo has had her fair share of conflicts over the years yet she has always looked out for Rinko, so being able to return the gesture is definitely one of Rinko’s greatest accomplishments. And then there was the whole dramatic proposal from Yukina to Lisa too, something that the band members took active parts in planning and executing. They adore their kind bassist after all, thus such a once in a lifetime occasion cannot be any less than perfect, especially when it was done in Minato style.

Stern Yukina, austere Sayo, friendly Lisa, and her beloved Ako. Roselia has come a long way and Rinko will always be proud that she had grown with it.

The sound of the door opening, the bell chime, and a familiar voice simultaneously enter the shop. “We’re here! Hi everyone~!”

Ever the upbeat ball of sunshine, Hikawa Hina practically bounces towards them while dragging her exasperated fiancee in tow. After a quick hug to her sister-in-law and and swift greetings to the rest of them, Hina announces that she’s going to wake up her twin and rushes up the stairs like she lives here. Tsugumi, used to her behavior, simply chuckles at Maruyama Aya’s apologies and gestures for her to join their table.

Eve and Himari begin chatting with Aya, and Rinko is content to sip at her warm milk as she listens. The popular idol easily includes her into their conversations though, a quality that Rinko has always appreciated. She has never been particularly close to her peer, but her friendly demeanor makes it easy to get along with her, especially with the sweet way she calls her ‘Rinko-chan’.

Similar to Roselia, Pastel*Palettes keep the relationship status of its members a secret to the public. Although, under Himari’s prodding and Eve’s cheerful comments, Aya hints that it would not remain so for long. The popular idol band will be holding its final live next month, so perhaps Aya and Hina plan to announce their engagement afterwards? They have been engaged quite long after all.

Hurried footsteps interrupt their conversations at the booth and soon, Hina sprints out from behind the door leading to the private dwelling above the cafe. A viciously scowling Sayo soon follows after, though, she is forced to halt when her snickering twin dives behind Tsugumi and pulls Aya in front of her like a shield.

Though obviously exhausted and irritated, the ever polite elder Hikawa still nods at each of them in greeting before her murderous glare returns to her younger sister. “Hina… delete that, now.”

“Nuh-uh~ I’m gonna post it in the group chats.” Hina grins from ear to ear, holding up her phone which has the picture of Sayo drooling and cuddling a squirrel plushie.

As expected, Sayo’s cheeks flush in both anger and embarrassment. Just as she’s about to explode, Hina nudges at Tsugumi and whispers loudly. “Onee-chan’s face was so not boppin’ when she woke up and saw me! How could you stand such an awful expression every morning, Tsugu-chan?”

Smiling, the brunette shakes her head and gently eases the phone out of Hina’s hand. The younger twin lets her and simply nestles her head on Aya’s shoulder. “Sayo isn’t fond of having her sleep interrupted, that’s all. She’s actually quite soft and cute every morning-” Tsugumi jolts, realizing that everyone is grinning at her and her wife.

Sayo clears her throat and reaches for the phone, promptly deleting the photo before returning it to Aya’s waiting hand. “That was rude of you, Hina, to just come in and-”

“Onee-chan, aren’t you glad to hear Tsugu-chan saying those words?” Completely immune to her twin’s death glare, Hina musters a Cheshire cat smirk.

“That is…you’re incorrigible.” Sayo sighs, the fight gone out of her body. Her lips quirk a little and her gaze remains sharp. “I’ll get you back for that, Hina.”

“Ahaha~ Onee-chan issued her challenge!” If possible, the younger twin glows even brighter.

Aya catches Rinko’s thoughtful gaze and whispers contentedly. “It’s nice how they get along, isn’t it?”

From an outsider’s perspective, the twins appear to be having fights and getting on each other’s nerves all the time, but Rinko and their close friends know better. To see the aloof Sayo being able to interact so naturally with her sister, Rinko is once again struck by how the passage of time has helped them grow.

“Now now, no fighting in the shop,” Tsugumi giggles, her hand brushing against her wife’s as she stands up and heads for the kitchen. “I’ve kept the coffee warm, Sayo, would you like a cup?”

“Yes please,” Sayo gives her a small smile, her gaze so tender that Rinko couldn’t help smile. Aya and Eve must feel the same too, and Himari is smothering her giggles. Hina is…

_Flash_

“There, the trademark Tsugu-chan Exclusive Soft Smile!”

“Hina!!”

Chaos resume but they simply let the twins squabble for the time being. With their busy schedules, they must be making up for lost time too. Shaking her head in exasperated fondness, Aya resumes chating with them until her phone buzzes consecutively.

“Ah, it’s Chisato-chan! She and Kanon-chan are on their way, and Kaoru-san is with them so they are not lost this time,” Aya giggles fondly as she reads her text, and Rinko perks up at the news. She’s always liked her high school classmate Matsubara Kanon for her kind heart and enjoyed spending time with her whenever they had the chance to meet up. She just hoped that Okusawa Misaki would be able to make it today too, but rumor has it that she’s off to space with the Tsurumaki heiress…

But, since both Kanon and Seta Kaoru are back in town, surely the other members of Happy Hello World are too?

As if reading her thoughts, Himari adds. “I saw Hagu yesterday. She and the others just have something to do first. Same for Ran, Moca and Saaya.”

“Oh I see…?” It could be Rinko’s imagination but Himari shares a rather conspiratory glance with the others then, as if they know something that she doesn’t. She tilts her head but doesn’t push the subject, taking another sip of the delicious warm milk. Strange, it always tastes better when she enjoys the beverage here at the Hazawa Cafe with her friends.

“Would you like some more, Rinko-san?”

“A-Ah, yes please,” she smiles gratefully at Tsugumi and peers at Sayo, who sits down beside her with a huff. The guitarist does appear fatigued though there is a certain air of contentedness around her too.  

“That Hina, she gets worse each year…” Sayo grumbles as her twin ushers the cafe owner back to the booth, declaring that she will take over the kitchen for now and the brunette should rest. “I hope she has not bothered you, Shirokane-san?”

“She went to um, wake you soon after she arrived, Sayo-san.”

Her bandmate sighs and glances around slowly. The caffeine appears to be kicking in and she looks more aware of the surroundings as seconds tick by. “I assume the others have not arrive yet? What of Ako-san and Tomoe-san?”

“Ako-chan has to pick up something at Tomoe-san’s place, then they’ll come together later with the others.”

“Oh right, she is getting -” Sayo blinks at Himari’s loud cough, and awkwardly takes a sip of her coffee. The curiosity from earlier returns with a layer of unease.

Sayo must have noticed Rinko’s slight shift in expression and smiles lightly. “Do not worry, Shirokane-san, they should be here soon enough.”

As if on cue, Rinko’s phone vibrates and a photo notification lights up on the screen. Ako’s bright grin is mirrored by her sister Tomoe, and Touyama Kasumi is making peace signs behind them with one arm hooked around a blonde who stubbornly stays out of the frame. Another vibration later shows a text of a private chat with Ichigaya Arisa, saying ‘ _I’m sorry Rinko-san, that baka made a detour! At least, we’re with the Udagawas right now, and Yukina-san and Lisa-san are here too, so hopefully we won’t be too late…_ ”

A couple of colorful stickers from Ako soon push Arisa's text out of view, followed by a few texts sharing the snacks she had with her sister and Kasumi. And then, a simple line flashes across the screen.

‘ _I love you Rinrin_!’

It isn’t the first time her girlfriend has texted that and it certainly isn’t the last. Nevertheless, Rinko couldn’t help but smile as a warm and fluffy feeling fills her chest.

“See? There is nothing to worry about,” Sayo says gently, followed by a sheepish grin from Himari.

Nodding, Rinko leans back against the cushions and fully relaxes once more.

She couldn’t wait until everyone else gets here, and they can all enjoy this lovely reunion together.

**Author's Note:**

> More Roselia moments to come next chapter. Also, possible related sketches on twitter in the next couple of days, be sure to check them out!


End file.
